Bad Moonlight
by Emma Barrows
Summary: Something's at Hogwarts....
1. Default Chapter

"BAD MOONLIGHT."

Chapter one-Unwell.

__

The girl hurried up the stairs. She had been coming out of one of the dungeons after a talk with the professor when It had appeared and began chasing her. She tripped on one of the steps and went sprawling face first on to the middle of the staircase. It was behind her. She could hear it breathing and growling. She could smell it. It smelled like a dog that hadn't bathed in weeks mixed with gasoline. She shakily turned over. It was hovering over her. She screamed and began trying to scramble away. It lashed out with a huge hand-like paw and dark nails caught her across the leg, tearing her robe and into her skin. Its bright, evil, jaundice colored eyes were locked on hers. She screamed again and got to her feet. She ran into her common room in time just as the portrait hole swung closed behind her, locking it out in the corridor.

She collapsed.

"Hey, Hermione? You're drooling," said Ron.

Her head snapped up. She had crossed her arms on top of her desk in the library and had dozed off.

"Oh. Sorry," said Hermione wiping the corner of her mouth.

I studied her.

"Are you okay, Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry. I'm fine. Why are you asking?" asked Hermione straightening her robe.

"You've been sleeping a lot during the day, then seemed wired at night," I said, frowning.

"It's just the work Professor McGonagall gives. I'm fine. I promise," said Hermione, flashing a grin at me.

I still felt there was something wrong with her. She didn't seem to be acting like her normal self. She seemed a bit more laid back and relaxed. The spooky thing is when she gets angry, she _gets_ angry. I remember one time last week she went off on Malfoy and scratched him real good to the point that Madam Pomfrey had to magically heal the scratches and that wasn't the only thing that was weird. When I looked into her eyes after she scratched Malfoy, they had an orange-gold tint to them. I told Ron what I had seen and he reckoned it was the lighting, but non-the less believed me. 

I looked at Ron. Even with the load of work Professor McGonagall was giving, it still didn't explain why Hermione slept during the day and was wide-awake at night. From the look on Ron's face, I knew he was thinking the same thing.

"But Hermione, even with the work, it doesn't explain why you're doing that. You aren't taking Evelor at night, are you?" asked Ron.

Evelor is a caffeine pill wizards and witches use for reversing the effect of the Sluggish Curse. The Sluggish Curse causes the person to become lazy, slow at understanding things, sleepy, and to have reduced energy. One pill quickly restores them to their normal state. Too many causes the person to almost split apart from wanting to do too many things at one time.

Hermione's dark brown eyes narrowed dangerously.

"No. I would appreciate it if you dropped it. I told you I am fine,"

I threw Ron a warning look saying, "Let it go,"

He nodded and we fell silent.

Truthfully, I was wondering the same thing. I was worried about her more. I just wanted to help her. I haven't told Ron this, but I loved Hermione…more than a best friend. I have since the first year. It's now our 5th year at Hogwarts. Fred and George were a year a head of us. Ginny was now a 4th year and Percy was still the Prefect of Gryffindor. 

"Let's get to Potions, okay?" I said, forcing a grin.

"Yeah. We've got a test today," moaned Ron as we stood up, gathering our stuff and headed out of the library and out into the corridor.

Ron walked ahead, while I hung back with Hermione.

"Hermione, what is really going on? This isn't like you," I whispered so that Ron couldn't hear.

She sighed.

"I don't know. I feel so tired during the day, and when the night comes, I'm full of energy. I don't understand what's happening," said Hermione quietly.

"Why didn't you tell us in the first place?" I whispered back keeping my eyes on her as a group of Ravenclaws were standing by one of the classrooms and me not really paying attention, I jostled two of them.

"Because I wasn't sure I understood it myself,"

"Oh," I said quietly.

"It's so weird," said Hermione pressing the heel of her hand against her forehead. She stopped walking and winced.

"What's wrong?" I demanded as I also stopped walking and stood beside her. I gently grabbed her arm just above the elbow.

"I just got sharp headache," said Hermione, lowering her hand.

"I'm really worried about you. I think you should go to Madam Pomfrey and have her check you out," I said, peering into her eyes.

"Yeah, I reckon you're right," said Hermione. "Why don't you tell Professor Snape that I went to Madam Pomfrey."

"Okay. No problem," I said, as I watched her start toward the hospital wing. Ron had stopped walking ahead and then approached me, following my gaze to the direction Hermione had gone.

"Where's Hermione?" asked Ron, looking at me.

"She went to Madam Pomfrey's to get checked out. She just got a serious headache and I'm worried about her," I said, still not able to take my eyes away from the direction.

"'Arry, Hermione will be fine," said Ron, energetically waving a hand in front of my face. "Hello? Earth to Harry."

I jumped.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. I know. Let's go tell Snape where she went," I said, as Ron and I began walking to the dungeons.

_____________*******************____________

Madam Pomfrey looked up as Hermione Granger entered the hospital wing.

"What can I do for you?" asked Madam Pomfrey softly.

"I've been feeling funny for a while. I'm tired during the day, but energetic at night. Plus, I just got a bad headache just before," said Hermione.

"Okay. Have a seat," said Madam Pomfrey, gesturing to one of the empty cots. Hermione sat on the edge of the cot.

Across from her, was another cot with the coverings pulled around it, shielding someone from view. Madam Pomfrey came over to her and began checking her out. She took a small blood sample by pricking Hermione's index finger. Madam Pomfrey touched the tip of her wand to the index finger and Hermione's finger healed immediately.

"Rest here for the night so I can keep an eye on you. I'm going to go over that sample," said Madam Pomfrey as Hermione laid down on the cot and curled up into a ball. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Madam Pomfrey checked over the sample. She couldn't believe what she saw. She had to tell the headmaster right away. She left the hospital wing and carefully closed the door behind her not wanting to disturb Hermione. She hurried to the headmaster's office.

She knocked on the door.

"Come in," called the headmaster.

Madam Pomfrey entered the office.

"Ah, Madam Pomfrey. How can I help you?" asked Professor Dumbledore delightedly.

"You really need to see this," said Madam Pomfrey as she handed Professor Dumbledore the blood sample, which was on a small strip of paper, which magically searched for disease, bacteria, or any unusual activity in the blood. It would turn green if there were unusual activity. For disease and bacteria, it turned yellow. Then, the name of the bacteria or disease would magically appear in the upper right hand corner, as well as what unusual activity was in the blood. Professor Dumbledore looked at the results.

"Oh my," said Professor Dumbledore. "Whose blood is this?"

"Hermione Granger's," said Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh dear. This is strange. We haven't had one of them in the castle since the 3rd year," said Professor Dumbledore.

"I know, but in order for Miss. Granger to be one, there has to be one in the castle we don't know about. What shall we do? We can't take blood from every student. It would take forever," said Madam Pomfrey.

"We're just going to have to keep sharp eyes out for anything for now,"

Madam Pomfrey nodded and turned to head out of the office.

She checked her watch. It was three o'clock. She decided to go back to the hospital wing.

_____________****************___________

I looked up from the potion I had just dropped a ladybug into when the dungeon door opened. I was expecting it to be Hermione, but it wasn't. It was Neville Longbottom.

"Longbottom, you're late," snapped Professor Snape.

"I-I know sir. I'm sorry. I had dozed off…don't know why I'm falling asleep so much," stammered Neville as he took his seat in front of us.

Ron and I looked at each other and raised our eyebrows.

__

Weird.

"Five points from Gryffindor and where is Miss Granger?" asked Professor Snape, turning his dark eyes onto Ron and I.

"She's probably still in the hospital wing, sir. Perhaps she's really sick," I offered.

Snape narrowed his eyes and turned on his heel to walk toward the blackboard, his black robes billowing out behind him. His shoulder length greasy black hair was hanging against his shoulders, framing that stiff expression he always wore when someone came into the class late, or was missing from class.

"Where _is _Hermione? It's almost the end of the class. She can't be that sick…could she?" whispered Ron, leaning close.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out when classes are over,"

After Transfiguration, Ron and I rushed to the hospital wing and entered it. We saw Hermione curled up on one of the cots fast asleep. Madam Pomfrey was tending to someone lying on a cot across from Hermione's, but the coverings were drawn.

"Madam Pomfrey? How's Hermione?" I demanded. 

Madam Pomfrey jumped a mile.

"Oh. Sorry," I said, sheepishly.

Madam Pomfrey closed the coverings around the cot more and came over to us.

"Miss. Granger is very sick. I need to keep an eye on her," 

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"She's got Trackles," said Madam Pomfrey quickly.

"Trackles? Blimey, where'd she get that?" asked Ron.

Trackles was the equivalent to the Measles and Mumps, but when it hits a witch or wizard, it's ten times worse. The witch or wizard sleeps a lot, has trouble thinking and gets very bad headaches.

"Probably just a fluke. Don't worry, I'll take good care of her," said Madam Pomfrey ushering us out of the wing.

"Can we at least see her?" I asked.

"No. Sorry. She needs her rest and medicine. When she's back to herself, I'll let you know," said Madam Pomfrey as we stepped out into the hall and the door closed behind us, catching my robe. I angrily tugged it out from the door.

"Did you get the feeling that Madam Pomfrey wasn't telling us everything?" I asked.

"Yeah. What do you reckon we should do?" asked Ron.

I grinned.

"Time for the Invisibility Cloak,"

Late that night, around midnight, Ron and I snuck out of Gryffindor's common room under the cloak. It was hot underneath it but we carefully made our way up to the hospital wing. The corridor was lit only by torches, which gave it an eerie look and feel to it. 

As I passed by one of the windows, I just happened to glance out. A full moonlight hung in a midnight sky. Clouds moved over it, briefly covering it. Ron and I continued.

We waited outside the wing as quietly as we could.

"Hey, 'Arry. I just realized something," whispered Ron.

"What?" I whispered back.

"I haven't seen Ginny in any of our classes,"

I frowned, deep in thought.

He was right. We saw Ginny in our classes last week, but now, I haven't seen one hide or hair from her.

"You just realized that now? I know. It's weird,"

"I was so busy thinking about Hermione that I forgot. I'm worried about Ginny. I wonder if she's in the dorm room sick and no one knows," whispered Ron.

"I don't know, but that's the second mystery we're going to solve,"

Just then, there was a scream from inside the wing. Ron and I pressed our backs against the wall as we heard a thud, then something charging the door. The next thing we knew, a huge shape burst through the door. The splintered halves fell to the floor. I felt Ron gripping my arm tightly as the shape stood up on two legs. My jaw dropped.


	2. Chapter 2The first kill

"BAD MOONLIGHT"

Chapter two-The First Kill.

Ron and I just froze. The figure was seven feet tall and covered in dark gray fur. Its ears were long, thin, pointed and erect with fur on the tips. It's bright, jaundice colored eyes were like a cats with vertical pupils. It had a long, thin snout with powerful jaws, which held white canines and incisors on both the upper and lower jaw. It had hand like paws, where sharp, dark nails grew and curled into claws. The feet, or hind paws, which it was walking on, were long and similar to humans. It walked on the balls of its feet, almost on its toes. To me, it looked like a dog walking on its hind legs, but the shoulders were broad. It smelled like a dog hadn't bathed in weeks and gasoline.

Ron and I were holding our breath. It dropped to all four paws and galloped down the corridor.

It was quite some time before either Ron or I moved. I slowly let out my breath.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I reckon we should go in and see if Madam Pomfrey is okay," said Ron in a small voice. 

"We really aren't supposed to be here, but if she's hurt, we have to help her," I said, as I pulled off the cloak. We entered the wing. We stopped dead in our tracks.

The wing looked like Peeves had gone on a warpath. A few of the cots were overturned; the rods where the coverings hung were hanging down at angles; the medicine cabinet door looked like it had been punched and small bits of glass scattered the floor underneath it.

"Madam Pomfrey? Are you alright?" I called as Ron and I stepped further into the wing.

Hermione's bed was now shielded from view by the coverings. Luckily, that thing must not have known she was there. I gladly let out a relieved sigh.

"Madam Pomfrey?" I called again. 

Ron went over to Hermione's bed and gently pulled back the coverings.

"Um, 'Arry? I think you should see Hermione," said Ron in a voice that sent chills down my spine.

I quickly went over to him and pulled back the coverings a little more. Hermione was still curled up into a ball. She was asleep this time, but she twitched oddly and was sweating, like she had a high temperature. I gently pressed my hand against her forehead.

"She's burning up. We really need to tell Madam Pomfrey," I said as I scanned the wing and began looking for her.

Suddenly, my foot bumped into something. I looked down. A foot was poking out from underneath one of the overturned cots. Panic swelled in my chest.

"Madam Pomfrey?" I asked, as I bent down and grabbed the cot, turning it over again.

I clamped a hand over my mouth as nausea rolled over me.

"You found her, Harry? Is she okay?" asked Ron as he appeared at my elbow.

"Bloody hell," was all he could choke out.

Madam Pomfrey was dead. Her throat had been torn out. Blood stained her robe.

Professor Dumbledore had called a special gathering. All the students were sitting in the Great hall, at their house tables, talking excitedly about what Professor Dumbledore wanted to say, and Madam Pomfrey's death.

I leaned close to Ron.

"I wonder who will take care of Hermione now. She seems really sick," I whispered.

"I dunno. Someone with magical medical background I reckon," said Ron.

Professor Dumbledore stood up. Immediately, the Hall quieted down.

"As you all know, Madam Pomfrey will unfortunately no longer be here," said Professor Dumbledore gravely. His voice shook slightly. "It is such a tragedy that we lost our beloved nurse. I have a serious thing to tell you all."

There was dead silence in the Hall now. You could hear the ticking hands on Ron's watch.

"Last week, a student was attacked by something down in the dungeons. Now, it only caught her leg, but she was found in her common room passed out. Please remain calm as Professor Sprout, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall and I have it under control. What attacked the student was…a werewolf,"

Now, the Hall buzzed. A few of the girls screamed and began sobbing. It looked like someone had told them Lord Voldemort was sitting in this very room. Professor Dumbledore held up his hands.

"Please settle down! We have it under control! There will be a strict curfew. No one is allowed outside their common room after seven o'clock,"

The Hall gradually settled down and the whispers started.

No one knew about that student getting attacked. Then, someone asked the question everyone was wondering.

"What common room?" called Fred Weasley.

Professor Dumbledore was silent before he answered,

"Gryffindor,"

Now, the Gryffindors were silent. We all looked at each other up and down the table. Neville was white as a ghost. George and Fred even looked pale. Lavender Brown was hugging herself and rocking back and forth. Parvati Patil was nervously twisting the ends of her hair around her finger.

Professor Dumbledore's response after Fred's next question, "Who was attacked?" answered Ron and I's about why Hermione was acting weird.

"Hermione Granger,"

Ron had started to slide underneath the table, but I grabbed a hold of the collar of his robe and pulled him back up onto the seat.

"So Hermione was the student attacked! Madam Pomfrey knew something!" I hissed in his ear.

"Yeah, okay, but what? What's really wrong with Hermione?" asked Ron weakly.

"I don't know," I said.

"Professor? My sister hasn't been to class!" called Ron.

Was it me, or did Professor Dumbledore go momentarily white with fear?

"Yes, well she's in the hospital ward, Mr. Weasley. She's sick," said Professor McGonagall.

Ron and I looked at each other sideways.

What was really going on here? Professor McGonagall just lied! Ginny wasn't in the hospital wing…unless…

"Ron! She must be the one behind the coverings across from Hermione's cot!" I whispered to Ron.

Realization dawned on him.

"Blimey! You're right!" cried Ron nodding.

"I say another little trip to the wing invisible will answer our questions," I said, narrowing my eyes behind my glasses.

The next night, Ron and I snuck out of Gryffindor tower underneath the Invisibility Cloak. The corridor was still as silent as it had been the night before when the shape we saw burst from the hospital wing room. We reached the Hospital wing. The door had been fixed and was now open. We tiptoed into the wing, then froze by one of the cots. The room had been fixed as well. We paused by one of the cots closest to the door and saw Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout and Professor Dumbledore standing by the cot across from Hermione's.

"But Severus, how did she become one in the first place?"

That was Professor McGonagall.

"The same way Miss. Granger did," said Professor Snape curtly.

"I agree, but where did Ginny go in order to _get _that way?" asked Professor Sprout.

"That is something we must ask her," said Professor Snape.

He pulled back the coverings and there lay Ginny. I felt Ron start to lunge, but I held him back by the arm.

"No! When they leave, then we'll go over to her! Right now we need to find out what's going on here!" I hissed in his ear.

Ron stood in place.

"Miss. Weasley?" asked Professor McGonagall softly.

"Professor Mc-McGonagall? What's going on?" we heard Ginny ask.

"Ginny, we need you to tell us where you went last week…any day," said Professor McGonagall.

"Last week? I think I went to go to Hagrid's hut, when this dog jumped on me and bit me," said Ginny.

Her voice sounded weak and strained.

"Dog? What did it look like?" asked Professor Snape.

"It was big…maybe 6 feet tall. It had jaundice colored eyes and walked on its hind legs,"

"Six feet tall? Are you sure?" asked Professor Sprout.

"Mmm hmm, positive," said Ginny.

The Professors looked at each other.

"Professor Sprout, you have an herb that stops transformation, am I correct?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Yes. The Laxen Herb. Why?"

"Professor Snape has a potion to slow it down. Maybe combined with the herb, we might just break the curse," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Let's get to work on it then," said Professor McGonagall.

We stayed in place, not moving.

They checked on Hermione next.

"I'm afraid she's already showing the signs. By the next full moon, she'll change," said Professor Dumbledore quietly. "I suggest getting to work on it right now."

They left the hospital wing. I pulled off the cloak and Ron went over to Ginny. I checked on Hermione. She was still asleep.

I sat on the edge of the bed beside her and gently put a hand over hers. Her eyes opened.

"Hermione! How are you feeling?" I asked, as relief spread over me.

She didn't answer.

"Hermione?" I repeated.

She slowly sat up, as if mechanically. Her shoulder length curly blond/brown hair slightly tousled. Her dark brown eyes.

Hermione's dark brown eyes changed. I saw the pupils stretch vertically and the iris turned into a gold/jaundice color. Hermione smiled, but it was an evil smile. It sent chills down my spine.

"Hermione?" I asked, leaning closer so that our faces were inches apart.

"Hello, Harry," said Hermione.

Her voice sounded seductive. I've never heard her talk like that and it was scaring me out of my wits. 

I cleared my throat.

"How are you feeling?" I asked nervously.

"Wonderful…just wonderful," purred Hermione.

She got on her hands and knees on the cot. At that point, I jumped up and stood beside the bed.

Her hair had fallen over her face, shielding it from view. Hermione's hands and feet began changing.

"Ron? I think we should get Professor McGonagall or someone!" I called over my shoulder.

"Why?" said Ron over by Ginny's cot.

"Something's happening to Hermione!"

"And something's happening to Ginny!"

I saw Hermione's hands stretching and white fur growing all over her body. I began slowly backing up. Ron had been backing up at the same time and we bumped into each other in the middle of the hospital wing. I couldn't take my eyes off Hermione and Ron couldn't take his eyes off Ginny.

Hermione's ears stretched into the long, thin and pointed ears with fur on the tips, her nose and mouth pulled forward into a snout. White canines and incisors slid down under purple lips. The bottom jaw held the same canines and incisors. A red tongue lolled out and to the side of her jaw. She stood up on the cot and her legs bent into haunches. Her hands were like paws and so were her feet. Her body was covered in white fur. Her chest expanded and her back lengthened, tearing her robe, which fell off in halves. 

She was a werewolf.

The same thing was happening to Ginny, only Ginny was covered in gray fur. When the both of them stood up, they were six feet tall. Ginny pinned back her ears at Hermione and snarled.

They looked like wolves standing on their hind legs.

Hermione snarled back.

Ginny took a few steps toward us. The smell from both of them was almost overwhelming. 

Ginny got closer, her jaundice colored eyes were locked on us. She snarled at us again.

Hermione began advancing also. Ron and I sneaked a glance at one another. We were trapped. The two werewolves stepped closer, growling and snarling at us.

Then, I remembered the cloak. I quickly swung it around Ron and I.

Immediately, the two wolves stopped and sniffed the air. They couldn't see us, but they could smell us. We carefully stepped around the wolves and fled from the wing. We didn't stop until we reached Gryffindor common room. I yanked off the cloak and flung it onto a chair.

"Hermione's a werewolf!" I cried.

"So is Ginny!" cried Ron as we began pacing the common room.

"I don't believe it!" I cried. "Madam Pomfrey knew! She knew about Hermione and Ginny. Why keep it a secret?"

"Would you tell the school that there are werewolves on the loose?" asked Ron.

"No. But they're going to kill anyway! That's their nature!" I said. "What happens now? Students are going to die!"

"I don't know. If we tell Professor McGonagall or any of the Professors, they're going to wonder how we knew," said Ron.

"Ron, we have to," I said, seriously.

"Okay," said Ron. "But tell them when? We can't go back out there!"

"We've got to, Ron. Back under the cloak. We've got to tell them we know,"

Shivering, Ron stepped over to me and once again, we threw the cloak over us and exited through the portrait hole.

I gripped my wand in case we met up with…well, I really didn't want to think about it.

The only one we decided that wouldn't give us detention, was Professor Dumbledore.

We headed toward his office.

We knocked on his door. He opened it shortly. His blue eyes were wide behind his half moon spectacles.

"Who's there?" 

"It's me, Professor. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. We need to talk to you!" I said.

His blue eyes twinkled as he held the door open for us. We entered his office and he closed and locked the door behind us. We pulled off the cloak.

"Professor, we really have to tell you something important," I blurted out.

He gestured for us to sit. We sat.

"Go on," said Professor Dumbledore as he sat behind his desk.

"We know about the werewolves," I continued. "Hermione and Ginny are the werewolves."

Professor Dumbledore was silent.

"There are two werewolves? I didn't think the transformation was that fast," said Professor Dumbledore quietly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Miss. Granger was scratched on her leg. Normally, by the second full moon, the person transforms. Not on the first full moon of the month. During the time from the first full moon, to the second, the person undergoes changes…serious changes. They become aggressive, strong, and act differently then they normally would. Since each person is different, each transformation is different."

"That's why Hermione seemed…well, seductive toward me," I whispered clearing my throat.

Professor Dumbledore nodded.

"Whatever feelings were in her heart come out. She can't control it. But, we asked her not to tell you two because we had hoped to get it under control before anyone found out. Unfortunately, that isn't possible," said Professor Dumbledore quietly.

"We saw Ginny and Hermione change in the hospital wing!" cried Ron.

"They're on the loose?" asked Professor Dumbledore looking up alarmed.

We nodded.

"Oh dear. Anyone wandering around after that curfew has no chance. I want the both of you to go straight back to Gryffindor tower and keep a sharp eye out,"

We nodded and got up from our seats. We threw the cloak over us again as Professor Dumbledore held open the door for us. We left his office and heard the door close behind us.

We began walking back to Gryffindor tower. As we passed an empty classroom, we heard sobs, followed by growls. We stopped and looked in. One of the wolves had Pansy Parkinson pinned against the wall. Her hair had fallen over her face as she had both arms flat against the wall and kept her head low as she sobbed. 

"We've got to help her!" I whispered to Ron.

"Sure…let's go right up to the werewolf and say, 'leave her alone. Bad wolf,' That'll result in it tearing our heads off. Bloody brilliant, Harry," said Ron.

"We can stun it," I said.

I pulled out my wand and carefully aimed it at the werewolf. Before I could even say the words, "_Stupefy_!", the werewolf was upon Pansy and with one swipe of its hand like paw, swiped at her throat. She fell to the side, dead. The werewolf tilted its head up toward the ceiling and howled. It turned around and dropped to all four paws. Its eyes were locked on us. We froze as it began galloping straight toward us.


	3. Bad Moonlight chapter 3

"BAD MOONLIGHT"

Chapter three-The Second Kill

I was holding my breath without even realizing it. I knew Ron had shut his eyes beside me. I also shut my eyes. I felt a burst of air by my legs and felt my robe billow slightly.

Deciding to look, I opened my eyes. The werewolf had galloped right past us, oblivious. I silently thanked my father for the cloak.

I nudged Ron.

"It went past us. Let's get back to Gryffindor Tower. We can't help Pansy," I said, swallowing waves of nausea. I tore my eyes away from Pansy.

"Bloody hell," said Ron weakly beside me. "I hope they get that potion ready soon. I just want 'Mione and Ginny back."

"I know. So do I," I said, quietly.

I missed Hermione badly, as well as Ginny.

We headed back to the tower. We went to bed.

The next morning at Breakfast, Hermione and Ginny were sitting at the table, but no one was sitting near Hermione. Ginny was talking with Fred and George. Whispers went around the hall and looks were cast at Hermione. She looked pale and her hair was tousled. Ginny looked up as we approached.

I carefully sat down next to Hermione.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" I asked tentatively.

Hermione raised her eyes to mine.

"I can't remember what happened last night. All I remember is seeing you sitting beside my bed. Then I draw a blank," said Hermione picking at her food.

"Do you know what's going on?" asked Ron, looking at Ginny strangely, like she was a bomb.

"No. I don't know what's happening to me," said Hermione as tears formed in her eyes.

"Hermione, this is going to sound unbelievable, but you're a werewolf," I said.

Hermione's face drained of all color.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you guys that it was me who was attacked in the dungeon. Professor Dumbledore had assured me that they'd have it under control. I spoke to Professor Snape last week. That's when I was in the dungeon. I had asked him about an ingredient for the potion we did in class. When I came out of the class, this thing attacked me! I'm so scared, Harry! What if I kill someone?" sobbed Hermione.

Her dark brown eyes were filled with tears.

"Pansy Parkinson was attacked last night. We saw it," said Ron quietly.

"My God…I could've killed her…I'm a killer," whispered Hermione.

I wrapped my arm around Hermione's shoulders. I pulled her close and hugged her tightly. She hugged me back tightly.

"It'll be okay. Professor Dumbledore told Ron and I that they're working on a potion right now to help you and Ginny,"

Hermione pulled back from my embrace.

"Ginny? You mean Ginny is one also?" she asked.

Ron and I nodded.

"Ginny is a werewolf too? _She _must've been the one that attacked me last week!" said Hermione as anger flared in her dark brown eyes.

She stood up and went over to Ginny.

"You," said Hermione angrily.

"Me?" asked Ginny startled.

"You made me like this!" growled Hermione.

Ginny stood up.

"Like what?"

"_A monster!_" snarled Hermione.

To my surprise and shock, and probably much to everyone else's, Hermione grabbed a handful of Ginny's shoulder length auburn hair and scratched Ginny's face. The two of them began fighting and rolling around on the floor in the aisle between the Hufflepuff and our table.

"Cat fight!" someone yelled from the Slytherin table cheerfully.

Hermione and Ginny were still fighting. Hermione punched Ginny. Ginny retaliated.

Percy and Penelope Clearwater rushed to break them up. Percy pulled Ginny away, and Penelope pulled Hermione away. Hermione's blond/brown curly hair was tousled; her robe was askew and there was a small cut on her lower lip, which bled from Ginny's punch.

Ginny's auburn hair stuck out on the ends; her robe was torn slightly at the shoulder and hung down; her right eye looked like it was starting to become black and blue. Both of them were glaring menacingly at each other and looked like they could kill each other.

Hermione was fighting Penelope's grip. Penelope had her arms around Hermione from behind, and Percy was holding Ginny's wrists and his back was to Hermione. Ginny was fighting to get around him also.

"Stop it you two!" said Percy angrily.

"Let me at her! Let me at her!" shouted Ginny, still fighting to get around him.

"She made me a monster!" shouted Hermione, also fighting.

"Ten points from Gryffindor!" snapped Percy.

"Percy, bring Miss. Weasley to my office and Miss. Clearwater? Bring Miss. Granger to Professor Sprout," called Professor McGonagall.

Penelope and Percy went separate ways while Ginny and Hermione still spat at each other until each was out of sight of each other.

Professor Dumbledore stood up. As quick as a flash, the Hall got silent.

"We have some terrible news. Another student was attacked last night,"

Everyone was looking at each other.

"Pansy Parkinson of Slytherin,"

The Slytherin table was solemn. A few of the girls began sobbing. Even Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were white and nervous looking.

"As the curfew was enforced, I would like to know if there is anyone that knew why Miss. Parkinson was out after the curfew to come forward. He or she will not be punished,"

Everyone looked around at each other once again.

Then, a girl stood up at the table and cleared her throat.

"She was meeting me, Professor. I asked her to help me with an essay,"

"Thank you, Miss. Evens. That has helped us immensely," said Professor Dumbledore softly.

The girl sat back down looking pale and scared.

"I must enforce the curfew once more. No one after seven o'clock is allowed outside his or her common room, for any reason. If you must contact one of us," said Professor Dumbledore, gesturing to the professors sitting on his left and right. "I would suggest sending two sparks out the window. I will make sure each professor is able to see it. That is only to be used in case of a dire emergency and any evening classes will be canceled."

Professor Dumbledore sat back down and the Hall regained its noisy chatter.

I looked at Ron.

"Blimey, I never saw Hermione fight like that. She's pretty good," said Ron gravely.

I knew he couldn't say a joke now if he tried.

"Yeah. But the question I have is, who was the original werewolf that attacked Ginny?"

Hermione returned to Gryffindor common room later on, but it was to collect her books.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked.

"Professor Sprout wants to give me this herb that's supposed to stop the transformation. I'm to stay in the hospital wing under her supervision. Professor Snape is going to be making a special potion also, but it takes three days to make," said Hermione biting her bottom lip as she stuffed her textbooks into her bag. "Ginny is also going to be in the wing. They're going to magically restrain us."

"Then you'll be okay in three days then?" I asked hopefully.

"They don't know, Harry. Between the potion and the herb, they hope that it will curb the transformation," said Hermione fearfully as she swung her backpack onto her shoulder and faced me. She looked terrified and her eyes were red, puffy and bloodshot. I felt awful for her. She didn't ask to become a werewolf. I didn't care. She was still my best friend and I wasn't about to abandon her. Not now, or ever. I threw my arms around her and hugged her. I rested my chin on her shoulder and pressed my face into her hair.

"We're here for you, 'Mione," I whispered.

"I'm scared, Harry. I'm really scared," whispered Hermione pressing her face into the curve of my shoulder.

"I know, but we're here for you…Ron and I," I said as I pulled back from the embrace and kept my hands on her shoulders. "Just you mind that."

I glanced up at Ron, who nodded feverently

She turned to Ron. He awkwardly gave her a hug. When he pulled back, Hermione gave us a nervous smile before heading out of the common room.

I sighed and stared after her.

"She'll be fine…both of them," said Ron reassuringly.

"I hope so,"

_______________*****************_______________

Draco Malfoy stepped out of the Slytherin common room. He didn't care about some stupid curfew. Knowing Harry Potter, he was also out wandering the corridors also. Him and that Weasley. Granger was a werewolf, more than likely if she was attacked, which, Malfoy found totally hilarious. He hated Granger, Potter and Weasley. They turned his stomach. Potter was such a 'celebrity', Weasley was as poor as dirt, and Granger was a goody-goody who made sure she followed the rules.

The corridors were silent as he crept toward the hospital wing. Suddenly, he heard voices. He ducked into an empty classroom and closed the door slightly, so there was a small crack. He peered out.

Professor Sprout was walking with Professor McGonagall. She was carrying a goblet with a smoking liquid in it.

"This is the potion Severus made. Mixed with the herb, it should stop the transformations. Unfortunately, it takes three days to become ripe. We're going to have to restrain Miss. Granger and Miss. Weasley in the interim. Thank God I've got my wand handy incase…" said Professor Sprout.

"They looked like they could kill each other," said Professor McGonagall. "And so have I."

"I can't believe something like this is happening here," said Professor Sprout.

"I agree," said Professor McGonagall quietly as they passed the classroom where Malfoy had been hiding and disappeared around a corner. Malfoy slipped out of the classroom and slowly crept after them, careful to keep his ears and eyes open for any of the teachers. Although, Malfoy doubted any of them would be walking the corridors when a supposed 'werewolf' was on the loose. He chucked to himself thinking of the time Weasley tried to curse him and it backfired, causing Weasley to cough up slugs in their second year. It still brought Malfoy some joy to think about it.

Suddenly, the corridor got eerily quiet. _Abnormally _quiet. Malfoy froze as he heard heavy breathing and grunts coming toward him from the end of the corridor. He froze. It was getting closer and there were no classrooms to duck into. He saw a large shadow fall across the floor. If it was a teacher, he would be in big trouble, or if it was Filch with that annoying cat of his. He still remained motionless. Then, the person came into view. Malfoy's jaw dropped in horror. It wasn't a person…it was an animal standing on two legs. As it drew nearer, Malfoy saw that it was covered in grey fur, had long thin ears with fur on the tips, a long thin snout, and menacing jaundice eyes that looked like a cats with vertical pupils. It looked six or seven feet tall. But it looked more like a wolf standing on its hind legs. The arms of the creature was the same length as a humans and it had paw like hands and feet with long dark nails curled into claws. Malfoy got a scent of a dog that hadn't bathed mixed with gasoline. It raised its head to sniff at the air with a black wolfs nose. Then, it lowered its eyes to stare right at Malfoy. It pinned back its ears and pulled back the top lip of its snout exposing white canines and incisors and snarled at him. Malfoy began slowly backing up. It dropped to all four paws and took a step toward him. He turned on his heel and began running. He could hear it galloping after him.

He looked over his shoulder. It was galloping after him at a speed he never thought possible.

He turned a corner sharply and his legs went out from under him. He slid, his legs went sideways on the floor and he landed on his hands. He quickly scrambled to his feet and continued to run, just as the creature turned the corner and also slid. Malfoy saw a closet. He ran straight for it, yanked open the door and ran inside, closing the door behind him. He pressed his back against the door and breathed heavily. He heard the creature gallop past the door.

He breathed a sigh of relief.

__

Geeze, that thing is real! He thought as his heart pounded in his chest._ I wonder what Potty thinks of his best friend being a freak._

Knowing Potter, he's probably trying to help that Mudblood. If it were Malfoy, he'd put it out of its misery. He wouldn't want a best friend that's a freak of nature.

He pressed his back against the door again, trying to catch his breath.

At that moment, a gray fur covered arm burst through the door, grabbing a hold of Malfoy's robe. Malfoy cried out and tried to break free of the grip, but the paw like hands had inhuman strength. The next thing Malfoy knew was, It pulled him backward through the door with one violent yank. The door fell in splintered planks on the floor.

All Malfoy saw was jaundice colored eyes and the gleaming canines and incisors coming toward his throat.

___________****************____________________

The next morning at breakfast, Ginny and Hermione were not there. It didn't surprise me much as they're probably kept a close eye on. I nonchalantly glanced toward the Slytherin table. Malfoy wasn't sitting there at his usual seat.

I nudged Ron.

"Hey, Malfoy's not at the table," I whispered.

"So? Maybe Ginny or Hermione got to him last night. It _was_ a full moon," said Ron, half jokingly.

"Ron, I'm serious," I said.

"So am I. Since when did you start worrying about that git?" asked Ron, surprised.

"I'm not. I could care less, but all the same. What if Ginny or Hermione did get to him?"

"Then Professor Dumbledore would announce it today, no?" asked Ron.

"What if they don't know about it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Ron's face drained of all color.

"Then they wouldn't. Hey, I'm confounded. Why is it we're allowed to go to class during the day with no escorts from the teachers, but at night we can't go out?" 

"Because the werewolves only strike at night. Ginny and Hermione are their normal human selves in the day. It's just at night that they change and only on full moons," I said. "You remember what Professor Lupin said in our third year, right? He explained all of that."

"Oh…yeah. Sorry, 'Arry," said Ron blushing.

We ate, and watched Professor Dumbledore closely. He was talking with the other teachers.

Half way through breakfast, he still hadn't stood up.

When breakfast was over, Ron and I were convinced that no one knew if Malfoy had been attacked or not.

During our break, we decided to hit the library to read up on werewolves. Ron looked up from his book, _Werewolves: The A-Z Guide._

We were looking up an alternative to the herb, just in case it wouldn't be ready in three days.

"Harry, I think you should read this," said Ron, pushing his book toward me.

"Why?" I asked, not liking the tone in his voice as I took the book from him and read where he had been pointing.

"Just read it,"

I began reading the paragraph aloud softly:

"_In some cases, the werewolf, or werewolves, can be stopped by the Laxen Herb. But in others, the only way to stop it is a silver bullet, or if the original werewolf is killed. That normally breaks the curse. However, there is an exception to those three methods…if a young girl is scratched or bitten and changes on the first full moon, which is notably rare, then the werewolf who scratched or bit her must be killed by the silver bullet. This suggests an extremely powerful werewolf and the Laxen Herb has no effect. The bullet is the only way to stop it. Ordinary spells have no effect on it._

The last alternative is to kill the original werewolf. A plain silver knife can be used. Once the original werewolf is killed, the curse is broken and the person is set free."

I looked up at Ron.

"If Ginny is the original werewolf, then…" my voice trailed off.

"We're not killing Ginny," said Ron firmly.

"I know. I don't want to even think of that. But we've got to pray that that herb works,"

Malfoy still hadn't turned up for dinner either. Now we knew something had happened to him. I checked my watch. It was six o'clock. The curfew didn't start for another hour.

"Let's go find Malfoy," I said.

"Why? Are you off your bloody rocker?" asked Ron, staring at me like I was crazy.

"Ron, no one probably knows where he is. We've got to find him," I said as we stood up from the table.

"I don't know why you care about that git," muttered Ron.

"I don't, Ron! But something happened to him!" I said, angrily.

"Okay, okay," said Ron as we left the Great Hall and headed up to the second floor, where the hospital wing was.

We began searching every empty classroom. We turned the corner and searched some more until we saw the closet. There were wood planks lying on the floor which had made up the door. I threw my arm out in front of Ron.

I nodded toward the closet. We cautiously approached it and peered inside. There, lying on his back with several deep scratches across his chest, was Malfoy. His throat had also been torn, and he had been mauled beyond recognition.

Immediately, we contacted Professor McGonagall. She was upset that no one had even thought of looking for him until we had come along, but was more upset that another student had been killed. We asked her how Hermione and Ginny were doing.

"Well. We should know tomorrow when the potion is ready. Then, they will be given it and supervised. If the potion worked, they won't change and should start to seem like themselves,"

Later that night while Ron and I sat in the common room, we were playing a game of Wizards Chess. We looked up as the portrait hole opened and Neville came in.

"Neville? You're not supposed to be out at this hour! The curfew!" said Ron, looking at me.

"Oh, is it after the curfew? I had no idea," said Neville.

Everyone's used to his poor memory, but the way he said that sent chills down my spine.

"Neville? Are you okay?" I asked.

Neville suddenly smiled evilly.

"I killed Malfoy, Pansy and Madam Pomfrey. I hid in the wing,"

Ron and I looked at each other.


	4. Bad Moonlight chapter 4

"BAD MOONLIGHT"

Chapter 4-Pinned

"You-You killed Madam Pomfrey, Malfoy and Pansy?" asked Ron in a small voice. "How, Neville?"

"I'm the original werewolf. I hid in the hospital wing and then killed Madam Pomfrey. I attacked Ginny outside. I knew she'd attack another when it was a full moon out. I guess I was trying to spread the joy," said Neville grinning as his eyes changed.

Ron and I jumped up from our seats.

I gripped my wand and I saw Ron had his handy as well.

"I'd put those down, guys. It won't effect me," said Neville as he took a step closer.

"Stand back, Neville," I said holding my wand out in front of me like a sword.

"Relax, Harry. I just want you to become like us," said Neville.

"No way. I want Hermione and Ginny back the way they were," I said angrily.

I couldn't believe it was him. That was like a total shock.

"I'm afraid that that's impossible. As long as I'm alive, they are doomed," said Neville grinning.

I looked at Ron briefly.

I could tell by his expression, he was thinking the same thing. 

__

We can't kill Neville. He's our friend.

I returned my eyes onto Neville. He changed into the werewolf.

Ron and I slowly took a step back. The werewolf tossed its head from side to side and snarled. Its eyes were locked on us. It took a step toward us. Then, something crashed through the portrait hole. It was the other two werewolves. We knew those were Hermione and Ginny. Ron and I looked at each other again.

We were out numbered. This was it.

The white werewolf took steps close to us. We backed up, our wands aimed. The werewolf swiped the wand from my hand and I heard it rolling away underneath a chair. Then, it clamped one of its paw like hands around my throat and lifted me off the floor. My feet dangled several inches and they reached the werewolf's shins.

I stared into its eyes. This werewolf was Hermione. I could see a bit of her dark brown eyes behind that jaundice. She moved her snout close to my face. She growled. 

"Please, Hermione. It's me," I whispered quietly.

She pulled back the top lip of her snout, exposing white canines and incisors and snarled. Her ears were pinned backwards.

Neville had come over and tried to yank me from her grip. She turned around and snarling, swiped at him with her right paw like hand. Neville had four deep, long scratches across his face. One ran from his right eye, across his snout.

Hermione put her snout even closer. I felt her sniffing me. Then, to my relief and surprise, her ears pricked forward and she lowered her lip covering her teeth. She then threw me across the room. My back slammed into the wall and I fell to the floor on my stomach. I moaned and shakily got to my hands and knees.

"Harry! Look out!" I heard Ron cry. 

I looked up. The grey wolf and Neville were coming toward me. I managed to roll out of the way and in doing so, I grabbed my wand and got to my feet. I aimed the wand at them.

"Ron, go!" I shouted.

Ron looked scared and kept looking at the white werewolf.

"Just GO! Get help!" I shouted again, pushing him toward the now destroyed entrance hole.

Ron took off running past the white werewolf, who didn't stop him.

The two werewolves were advancing on me.

"_Stupefy!_" I shouted.

A thin jet of red shot out from the end of my wand and hit the nearest werewolf square in the chest. Nothing. It still kept coming toward me. The gray werewolf grabbed me and flung me again. This time, my back hit the mantle piece above the fireplace. I landed on my stomach again. I felt excruciating pain shooting through my body. This time, I had trouble getting to my hands and knees. My body wobbled. Just as the two werewolves were upon me, the white one turned and began attacking them.

I heard whelps of pain from them. I tried once again to get to my hands and feet but fell back down on my stomach. I raised my head slightly to see what was going on. The wolf that was Hermione clamped her jaws around Neville's throat and bit down. Neville let out a brief howl before he fell to his side dead. The wolf body vanished and Neville's human body returned naked. I turned my eyes onto the remaining two that were Hermione and Ginny.

They were still fighting and snarling.

Suddenly, I saw Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape appear at the portrait hole. Ron was behind them.

All three teachers aimed their wands at the two werewolves and ropes shot out from the ends of the wands and wrap around the werewolves' wrists and feet. They both stood tied up.

Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape came over to me to help me. I was more worried about getting Hermione and Ginny back to normal.

"Professor McGonagall, is that potion ready? Hermione killed Neville! Why isn't she normal?" I demanded.

"The potion is almost ready but we can't give it to them until the morning. The curse has to run its course. After tomorrow, plus with the potion, they should be back to normal," said Professor McGonagall. "My God! Longbottom was the original werewolf?"

Ron and I nodded.

She looked devastated and stunned.

"We've got to get them back to the hospital wing," said Professor Snape as he waved his wand and both wolves rose off the floor a bit like a puppet and Snape began walking out of the common room, closely followed by the wolves. As the gray one passed me, I felt a quick sting on my arm. I winced and looked down. A thin scratch ran diagonally across my arm above the wrist. I quickly covered it with the cuff of my robe.

"Come on you two," said Professor McGonagall as she led us after Snape.

We stayed in the hospital wing all night to keep an eye on Hermione and Ginny.

Once the morning came, the potion was given to Hermione and Ginny, who were now back in their human form. They were still restrained though.

I sat beside Hermione, who was lying on the cot. Ginny was beside her.

"How are you two feeling?" I asked, looking from Ginny to Hermione.

"Like a Blast Ended Skrewt ran over us," said Ginny moaning.

"We just want you two to be okay and back to normal," said Ron putting his hand on top of Ginny's.

"Did we kill anyone?" asked Hermione in a small voice.

I looked at Ron, then returned my eyes onto hers.

"You did, unfortunately Ginny. Ginny killed Neville. Neville was the original werewolf. He attacked Ginny outside and hid in the hospital wing. He killed Madam Pomfrey, Pansy and Malfoy," I said quietly. "But oddly, you picked me up, Hermione, but you didn't hurt me." 

Hermione went pale.

"You just flung him across the room," said Ron.

"Malfoy? He's dead?" asked Ginny wide-eyed. "I killed Neville?"

"Yeah. We found him in a closet on the second floor," said Ron nodding. "Mauled beyond recognition and yes."

Ginny began sobbing.

"Wow," said Hermione weakly.

Ignoring Professor McGonagall's instructions on not to go too near Ginny or Hermione, Ron hugged his sister.

"I just want you to be alright, Gin," whispered Ron.

Ginny closed her eyes.

"So do I. I just want to be alright again," she sobbed.

I turned to Hermione.

"Same here," I said as I threw my arms around her and hugged her.

I closed my eyes.

"Thanks, Harry," she whispered in my ear. "I love you."

I pulled back and kept my face close to hers.

"Is that you talking or the wolf?" I asked quietly.

Hermione broke out into a grin that I knew was hers.

"Me, silly,"

I felt my heart pounding loudly in my chest.

"I love you too," I said, smiling.

"Okay, you two. That's enough. I feel sick," said Ron beside me.

We laughed.

We stayed that night also in the wing to make sure Hermione and Ginny were all right. To our happiness, they were back to normal and the curse was broken.

The next day at breakfast, Ginny and Hermione joined us at the table. The students were still looking at them weirdly and some of the Slytherins howled each time they saw them.

Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"I would like to make an announcement,"

The Hall quieted down and rapt attention was given.

"The reign of the werewolf is over. The two students that were attacked are well and back to themselves,"

He paused there as cheers went around the hall.

He continued.

"Unfortunately, in the midst of the reign, a third second student was attacked. Draco Malfoy of Slytherin."

The Slytherin table was once again solemn.

"It is over. Let us not forget those we lost in this horrible and terrifying time,"

Professor Dumbledore sat back down and the feast began.

Suddenly, Hermione nudged me.

"Isn't that weird?" she whispered to me.

"What weird?" I whispered back.

"That the two students that were killed just happened to be Slytherins?"

I frowned. She had a point.

"Yeah. Come to think of it, that is weird. No one from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor was killed, except for Neville. He killed the two Slytherins. What are you thinking, Hermione?"

I knew her well enough to see her wheels were turning.

"I'm thinking, but I hope to dear God I'm wrong, that this werewolf reign isn't over. Isn't too coincidental that _two_ Slytherins were attacked?"

"Two of most cruelest people. Yeah," said Ron, leaning close. "What's up Hermione?"

"Hermione thinks that the werewolf reign of terror isn't over," I said quietly.

"What? Are you bloody bonkers? Of course it is!" said Ron.

"But it's too easy! Ginny and I are back to ourselves, Neville was stopped and that's it? Two Slytherins were attacked! No one from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, with the exception of Neville, was!" said Hermione. "There has to be a second accomplice."

"She's right, Ron," I said.

"Yeah. It is weird," chimed Ginny.

"Okay! Suppose it isn't over? Who is it? Who do we notice sleeping a lot in class, but seems awake at night?" said Ron.

We looked up and down the Gryffindor table first. Lavender was talking to Parvati, Fred and George were talking amongst themselves, Angelina and Katie were staring googly eyed at boy in Hufflepuff, then looked at each other and giggled. Justin and Seamus were talking with Lee. Everyone seemed to be normal so far.

Then, we scanned the Hufflepuff table. Hermione grabbed my arm.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"Look at that girl, midway down the table," she said.

I followed her gaze.

There was a girl with shoulder length dark blond hair and blue eyes, picking at her food. Then, she looked at her watch, went back to picking, and then put her head down on the table.

Shortly, she looked like she had fallen asleep.

Hermione and I looked at each other.

"That don't mean anything, you two. She could just have tons of work and decided to stay up late," said Ron.

"Ron, come on. You're telling me that with all you've seen, you don't find that suspicious?" asked Hermione, exasperatedly.

"Yes! Okay! It is! Happy?" asked Ron.

"Yes, very," said Hermione happily.

"Alright. What should we do? Spy on her? Tell Professor McGonagall?" I asked.

"I say right now, let's keep an eye on her," said Ron.

Once breakfast was over, we went to our classes.

We kept a close eye on that girl. She was, to our relief, in most of our classes and seemed to try and sleep in each one. Hermione came up with a plan to talk to her, just to see if she would slip and say how she sleeps during the day, but is wide awake at night.

As we were leaving Transfiguration, Hermione nonchalantly went over to her.

"Hi! I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley," said Hermione brightly.

"I know who you are," said the girl.

"Oh. Right. So, what's your name?" asked Hermione.

"Jeanine Kessington," said the girl.

"I'm so tired. What about you?" asked Hermione casually.

"Yeah, I am too. Listen, I have to go. I've got Herbology next," said Jeanine as she grabbed her things and left the classroom.

"Well that was rude," said Hermione turning to Ron and I.

"Okay, so now what?" asked Ron.

"I say we alert Professor McGonagall right now. Just to keep her on toe," said Hermione as she turned and headed toward the teacher's desk. Ron and I watched as Hermione spoke to Professor McGonagall. McGonagall watched Hermione intently, then nodded.

About five minutes later, Hermione did an about-face and came back over to us.

"Professor McGonagall believes me. She's going to also keep an eye on that girl," said Hermione proudly.

"Hermione, this is the one time I seriously hope you're wrong," I said.

Hermione looked at me with a grave expression on her face. We had no idea that Hermione was right and we'd see just how right she was that night at dinner.

Dinner was a little late that night because Fred and George insisted on setting off Filibuster's fireworks and Dungbombs in honor of the reign being over. I looked at my watch. It was nine o'clock. I looked out of the window. A full moon hung in a midnight blue sky. Stars twinkled cheerfully.

Just then, Hermione grabbed my arm. I looked at her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Hermione let out a whimper.

I followed her gaze.

The girl, Jeanine, was sitting at the Hufflepuff table then, cringing, she slid down under the table. A few people at the table laughed, thinking she just slid off. The Hall was busy talking and laughing and didn't seem to notice anything unusual happening. Then, all of a sudden, the Hufflepuff table hopped, as if it were a frog. The dishes clattered and the goblets of pumpkin juice fell over. The Hufflepuff's were confused as they quickly mopped up the spilled juice. It hopped again. Now, the rest of the Hall watched curious and intrigued as to why the table suddenly began hoping.

Hermione's grip tightened on my arm.

"Harry, I have a bad feeling…" said Hermione quietly.

She was shaking badly.

Then, something broke through from underneath the table in the middle. It stood seven feet tall. 


	5. Bad Moonlight chapter 5

"BAD MOONLIGHT"

Chapter five-The End?

It was the werewolf. Students screamed and jumped to their feet. The Hufflepuff's had already jumped to their feet and were frantically trying to get away. The werewolf backhanded a boy that ran past it. The boy flew backwards and landed on top of the Slytherin table. He shakily scrambled down off the table and ran with the Slytherins. I grabbed Hermione's arm.

"Ron! Come on!" I said to him.

Ron seemed to be in shock.

"Ron!" cried Hermione.

Ron seemed to snap out of whatever he was in and we began running.

The werewolf dropped to all fours and began chasing after some of the students.

I pulled Hermione aside and hid behind one of the suits of armor. Ron followed.

"I was right, wasn't I?" asked Hermione in a small voice as we watched as the werewolf picked up a girl from Ravenclaw and sank its teeth into her throat.

The girl dropped to the floor dead.

The teachers were standing up, shouting at the students to leave the hall and to close the door behind them.

Most of the students made it out, but a majority of them were killed. About 20 students were attacked in one shot. I couldn't believe how many that was. The rest of the students made it out safely and closed the door behind them. Hermione, Ron and I were still huddling behind the suit of armor.

"We're going to have to do the potion again," said Professor Dumbledore. "Professor Sprout has enough potion to help this student. We've got to get her to the hospital wing."

Ropes shot out from the end of each of the teacher's wands and wrapped around the werewolf. Once the werewolf was tied, they magicked it to rise up off the floor like they did when Hermione and Ginny were werewolves. They left the Great Hall. The students had all just decided to head up to their common rooms.

Hermione, Ron and I went to the Gryffindor room. Ginny looked up.

"Oh thank God!" cried Ginny as she leaped off the chair and ran straight for Ron. She threw her arms around him and buried her face into his chest. Ron hugged his sister.

Then, Ginny hugged Hermione and I. She had tears in her eyes.

"I thought that thing killed you!"

"No. We're okay," said Ron reassuringly as he hugged her again.

"It was a Hufflepuff student…wasn't it?" asked Ginny in a small voice.

"Yeah. But it's really over now. She's getting help," I said to her.

Ginny broke out into a grin and blushed.

"You sure it's over, Harry?" asked George coming over. He had overheard us.

I glanced at Hermione and winked.

"Absolutely,"

Hermione grinned back.

It was over for good. The girl was back to normal. Once again, the potion had worked and ended the terror.

The end of the year approached fast. Relief, sadness and excitement filled the castle as Ron and I packed our things.

We would be leaving tomorrow, so we left the pajamas out that we'd need just for tonight.

Ron said he was tired and decided to go to bed early. When I checked my watch, it was only nine o'clock.

Hermione was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, reading next years book. A warm fire cracked behind her, casting an orange glow over her face. I broke out into a smile and went over to her. I sat down in front of her on a chair.

"Getting a head start?" I asked softly.

Hermione looked up and blushed slightly.

"Yeah," she looked around. "Where's Ron?"

"Ron decided to go nighty night early," I said.

She laughed and returned her eyes onto the book. I could see her blushing.

"Hermione. When you were a werewolf, you didn't hurt me. You just tossed me like a rag doll, but didn't hurt me. Even when Ron flew by you," I said.

Hermione raised her eyes.

"Oh, Harry. I feel so guilty. If I had hurt you or Ron, I could never forgive myself," 

I saw tears brimming in her eyes.

I went to say that it wasn't her fault, she didn't know what she was doing, but Hermione continued.

"Harry, what if I killed someone? Ginny killed Neville. I think what she did finally hit her. She hasn't eaten in a while, she doesn't sleep and is pale as a ghost. I'm worried about her. I think Ron should know. Maybe he can talk to her. She's always listened to him. I know it's not my fault, but I can't help it," 

She hugged herself and began rocking back and forth a little.

Again, I went to say something, but she rattled on.

"When I meant that it was too easy and that it seemed odd that two Slytherins were killed, but no one from the other houses, I meant that I wondered why Neville killed them. They always bullied him to a point. I wonder if it was for revenge? But still, I didn't want anyone to die," said Hermione quietly, her eyes on the floor.

"Hermione, stop. We know you didn't want anyone to die. This whole thing is not your fault. Okay? Got it?" I said, leaning forward so that our faces were inches apart.

Hermione raised her eyes to meet mine.

Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"The thing is, I knew what I was doing for a short time while I was a wolf. I tried not to hurt you. But then, I didn't know. It was like it was coming and going. Suppose I had hurt you while I didn't know what I was doing? Or Ron?"

She broke down.

I gently put a hand on the side of her face and cupped her chin.

"Stop it right now. Stop. This is not your fault. None of this is. You didn't hurt us. Nor did Ginny. That's the main thing,"

"The point is I _could have_!" said Hermione.

"Could have! But you didn't! Just stop it. Okay? I can't stand to see you like this," I said, firmly.

Hermione managed a smile through her tears.

I began wiping the tears away with my thumbs along her cheekbone. I just happened to look down at my arm. The scratch had vanished. I felt relief flood over me. The one who scratched me is normal. I won't change.

We stared at each other for a bit.

I moved my face closer to hers until our lips met. I kissed her gently and softly. She returned the kiss the same way. Then, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close.

Her arms wrapped around me and pulled me tightly against her. My chin rested on her shoulder; her chin was resting on mine.

"It's all over now. We can put this behind us," I said softly.

We pulled back from the embrace shortly.

"Good night," I said to her smiling as I got to my feet and started toward the boy's dorm. I glanced back at her before I entered.

She smiled at me before I disappeared into the dorm

The next morning, we climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express and were on our way home.

Ron and Ginny were sitting across from Hermione and I in the compartment. Hermione told Ron about Ginny. She had been right. The full extent of what she did hit her and Ron learned Ginny hasn't eaten in a few days, nor has she slept. Her color hadn't returned too much. Ron had sent Pig a head to the house explaining to Mrs. Weasley the entire situation and what happened, and that Ginny was probably going to need tons of rest and reassurance.

"Hey, Harry? I wonder…if that Hufflepuff girl was a werewolf, how come she didn't show up before?" asked Ginny weakly.

"I don't know, Gin. Maybe she was keeping it under control somehow," I offered softly.

"That's possible, but that potion Professor Snape makes is the only way to control it, or at least keep it steady," said Hermione, looking out the window.

"Yeah, the potion he made for Professor Lupin in our third year. But isn't that what they gave you and Ginny?" asked Ron.

Hermione nodded.

"Yes, but mixed with the herb, it stops the transformation entirely,"

"I'm just glad it's all over," I sighed.

"Me too," said Ginny.

We were silent the rest of the way.

Once we pulled into Kings Cross, I spied Uncle Vernon, Mrs. Weasley, and The Granger's.

"Oh joy. Uncle Vernon is there," I muttered.

"Cheer up, Harry. I'll see if mum and dad will have you stay with us next month so you won't have to see Dudley," said Ron grinning.

"That'll be great," I said, sighing.

Once the train stopped, we climbed down and got our luggage. I wheeled the trolley with my luggage over to Uncle Vernon. Hermione and Ron were beside me. Ron went over to Mrs. Weasley.

He waved energetically good-bye to me. I waved back.

He and the rest of the Weasley's began walking out of the station. Hermione stood by me.

"He's right, Harry. It'll be okay if you can stay with them. I'm just glad it's all over now," said Hermione, looking at me.

I stared into her dark brown eyes.

"Yeah. I know," I said, shivering.

She gave me a hug and kiss.

"I'll see you next year. Ron and I will write and let you know what's going on,"

I hugged and kissed her back.

"Thanks. Have a good summer, Hermione," I said.

We pulled back from the embrace and I watched her as she went over to her parents. Then, sighing, I went over to Uncle Vernon.

"Well, come on boy, " said Uncle Vernon as I followed him out of the station and over to the car. We loaded my luggage into the car and then drove home.

I went to bed early.

_______________******************_______________

Dudley wanted to get a drink of water. It was midnight. He got out of bed and waddled toward the door to his room. He opened it up and sleepily took a step forward, only to bump into something hairy. His face was pressed against its stomach. It smelled horrible. The hair was coarse and wiry. He could hear something breathing heavily and low growls.

He slowly took a step back and rubbed his eyes, trying to get them into focus. The eyes glowed a gold color. It was taller than him, had a long snout, thin pointed ears. Dudley swore he was looking at a wolf standing on its hind legs. Dudley cried out when he realized what it was. 

"Muuummm! Daaaad!" screamed Dudley as he went to run toward his parents room, but the thing picked him up by the throat. It snarled, moving its snout close to his face. The ears were pinned back. Then, with one violent toss, it tossed him out the second floor window to his room. Glass showered Dudley as he landed on his back in a bunch of shrubs.

The thing turned as Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon came running out of their room.

Aunt Petunia screamed as it lunged for Uncle Vernon. It clamped its jaws around his throat and tugged. He fell to the floor dead. Then, It rounded on Aunt Petunia and chased her down the stairs and jumped on her from behind. It clamped its jaws around the back of her neck. It threw its head up and howled triumphantly.

_____________***************___________

I heard birds chirping outside. I slowly opened my eyes. I was lying in the living room. The bright sunlight poured in from the living room windows. 

How'd I get here?

I wondered as I began looking around.

I felt something sticky on the front of my nightshirt. I glanced down.

It was a red liquid.

Then, I realized it was also on my hands and chin. I tasted a metallic liquid on my lips. I wiped it off. The same red liquid was on my chin and lips.

Panicking, I ran into the bathroom and saw blood all over the front of my shirt, chin and hands. I checked myself over. I wasn't cut.

Who's blood was this?

I saw Uncle Vernon. He was lying in the hall dead. His throat had been torn. Feeling a scream rising in the back of my throat, I ran back down to the living room. There was Aunt Petunia lying the same way.

Where was Dudley?

I ran all over the rest of the house, but he wasn't there. I checked his room. The glass was broken on the window. I went over to it. I saw him lying in a bush of shrubs, dead. Several pieces of sharp glass were lodged in his back and chest.

Breathing heavily, I realized what had happened…

I had turned into the werewolf.


End file.
